Legend in the shadow
by Legendary-sama
Summary: a girl who loves playing pokemon is suddenly transported to the pokemon world. She'll be part of the shadow seeker's group. She will battle along many pokemon, make new friends and face several dangers with other surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**First of all I gotta say this is my first fanfic ever! **

**I'm a bit nervous also...so plese be nice with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs**

**Summary: Nikka, who loves playing pokemon is now taken to they world? What is going to be of her? Meeting other people and facing new dangers. Follow her on this adventure.**

**Now I'll shut up and let the story begins!**

**Prologue**

Nikka Latimer was a 14 year old girl who was in her last year of middle school. She had green eyes, and smooth light skin, long fawn colored hair, with a side fringe that covered part of her forehead.

It was Friday and she was at school like always, wishing that the tiring day she had could end quickly.

Today the class had to take two exams that were harder than she expected, and a PE marathon that left her exhausted. After all, she was really bad at running. But she let a sigh of relief escape when she heard the bell ring, meaning that classes ended for the day and that she could finally go home and play her favorite game of all time: Pokemon.

Nikka grabbed her things and placed them in her backpack while the rest of the students exited the classroom.

"Well Nikka, I'll be leaving first since I have soccer practice" said a female voice that was saying farewell to her friend while heading to the exit.

"Okay, Claire. See you on Monday" Said Nikka, waving her hand at her friend. She turned around to smile at her one last time before she left the white colored room with just the desks, chairs and a green blackboard.

After leaving the classroom, she decided to head straight home, when she tripped over another person, causing them to drop their papers all over the floor.

"I…I'm so sorry" Nikka exclaimed as she shrunk from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" said a near-silent feminine tone with an unusual accent. Nikka looked up to see a pretty girl about her age with short black hair and big blue eyes that looked as if they could see through anyone or anything. She couldn't help but to stare at her for a moment.

The girl kneeled to pick up the messy papers around the floor. At sight of the girl's actions, Nikka quickly did the same to help her out. It was the least she could do after being the cause of the mess.

"Here" Nikka said as she gave the black haired girl the pile of papers she had picked up.

"Thanks for your help" she said with an expressionless face. Nikka shrugged thinking the pretty girl was mad at her.

"It's nothing. It was the least I could do; after all it was my fault´´ Nikka said with a shy smile.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while and it was making Nikka anxious.

"I'm Nikka Latimer, nice to meet you" she said in a rather loud voice. She blushed and clapped one of her hands on her mouth after realizing she raised her voice, startling some of the students who were in the hallway.

The girl in front of her couldn't help to let out a giggle, showing she was having fun with Nikka's expressions.

"My name is Zafrina Ingalls. I'm an exchange student from England" she said with an elegant voice, all the while smiling slightly.

"I see. So you come from England. That's pretty cool" Nikka said, interested in the foreign student.

"If you say so...well, I have to deliver these papers to a teacher. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Okay Zafrina. See ya around school" Nikka said keeping her friendly smile. The teen nodded and walked away across the hallway. Nikka was happy at the fact that she could become friends with Zafrina.

After that encounter, Nikka took the bus and headed home to finally play the awaited game.

She opened the door and took off her shoes. As she walked into the house, she searched for a sign of her parents, until she remembered that both of them were going to be late today. She certainly needed to improve that memory of hers for forgetting so many things.

She went up the stairs, and spotted the place where she last left her videogame. She turned on her Nintendo DS, sat on her bed still wearing her uniform, and started playing.

That game surely entertained Nikka at any moment. She loved all the Pokemon she trained and battled with. She had a Thyplosion, Luxray, Crobat, Vaporeon, Gardevoir and a Garchomp. It was kind of childish but she wouldn't pay attention to that and kept playing.

After some battling, she began checking her messages on the poke-gear. After reading the usual messages consisting of "Hello" or "Hey, what's up?" she noticed a strange message from a player she was almost positive she'd never battled with before. But just to reassure herself, she checked the message from the mysterious trainer that said: You were recruited to be part of the Pokemon Shadow Seeker's group. And behind it were two options: -YES and NO.

"Shadow Seekers? That sounds interesting" Nikka thought and pressed YES with her stylus.

At the teen's response, the Nintendo's screen suddenly started shinning.

"What…What the hell is happening?" Nikka yelled as she stepped back. Her body was paralyzed at the display of lights that were coming from the game.

One of the light streams suddenly grabbed Nikka's leg and pulled her closer to the Nintendo's screen.

"Let me go!" She continued yelling at the game without getting any response from it, as it dragged her closer and closer, until her full body was pulled into the game. Then everything became black.

The young girl found herself asleep in a field of soft grass, feeling the warm breeze caressing her face. She never felt such peace before. "It wouldn't cause any harm to sleep for a while longer, right? It's not like anyone will come and wake me up" she thought before letting herself fall in a deep slumber…or so she thought.

A hand picked up Nikka's head and shook her gently to wake her up without startling her.

"It's time to wake up, princess" a deep masculine voice whispered in her ear, as his fingers made their way around the girl's soft cheeks.

Nikka open her eyes slowly, but to her surprise, she was just a few inches away from a guy she had never met! He had spiky violet hair, which covered the mysterious man's left eye, leaving just his right silver eye in sight. Though he was wearing a black hood, there wasn't any doubt that this guy was outstandingly handsome.

After a couple of seconds, Nikka dashed to get away from him. The guy chuckled and that made Nikka annoyed. _'Is he laughing at me'_ she asked herself. But suddenly she recalled all the things that happened to her earlier. The game went crazy and dragged her inside of it. And speaking of which, where the hell was she? She had too many questions going through her mind. The hooded guy approached her with a grin on his face and asked her, "Isn't there something you want to ask me?" Nikka sent him a cold glare and stood across from him with her fists clenched.

"Who are you, and where am I?" she asked seriously and kept staring at the hooded one, waiting for a reasonable answer.

"My name is Devon Tredway, and welcome to the world…of Pokemon" he retorted with a kind, yet wise, tone of voice that left poor Nikka with eyes as wide as dinner plates. And with almost all her composure shattered she asked the one question she could actually think of at this moment in time.

"World of…Pokemon …you said?"

**Hey hey people!**

**I know this was short...and didn't have much dialogues either**

**but you can expect more action and more stuff happening in chapter 2! That's a promise! **

**Also reviews are kindly accepted**

**See ya soon! Right Pikachu?**

**Pikachu: Pikka pika!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2 is here! **

**Thanks a lot to RegChakra09 for all his help! you are very helpful**

**Enjoy and review, please ;)**

"World of…Pokémon…you said?"

"Hahahahaha...now I understand" Nikka exclaimed. "I'm just dreaming. I should have fallen asleep when I got home" she explained, still laughing.

Devon sweatdropped as he approached the laughing teen. When he was in front of her, he grabbed both of her cheeks and pinched them, making the girl moan loudly from the pain.

"That really hurts! Why did you do that" she cried out, while rubbing the abused spots on her face.

"If you feel pain that means you are awake'' Devon scolded her for her disbelief

"So this isn't a dream? This really is the Pokemon world?" she asked in shock. "Then how the hell did you bring me here and for what reason?" she asked distressed, still wondering if what she heard from the suspicious violet haired man was true.

"I'll tell you everything after you come with me'' he said, with a trace of eagerness in his voice.

"I won't be going anywhere with you so just send me back to my home, you freak!" She let out all the bottled feelings she had from the moment she arrived here. Now normally, she could be a nice girl, but when she got angry, there was nothing and no one that could stop her.

"Also, in case you hadn't noticed, there aren't any Pokemon around here! You keep talking about the Pokemon world when there aren't any around!" She kept yelling and kicking the floor in anger, drawing up dust from the ground.

A full blown smirk adorned Devon's face.

"Are you saying, that if you see a Pokemon, you'll believe me and come with me without hesitating?" he asked her with confidence.

"Well, yeah, but I know that's impossi…"

Nikka was interrupted as Devon took out a round object that suddenly expanded when he hit a white spot in the middle of it. He tossed the ball into the air and it opened as a bright red light came out from it, quickly taking shape until it transformed into living form.

Nikka was shocked at what she was seeing. She got closer to that strange, yet familiar, creature that was standing just before them.

"_Pokemon…"_Nikka mumbled, as she fought down an impulse to launch herself at the canine like Pokemon with orange and black striped fur. It seemed as if all her rage from before disappeared at the sight of the noble fire dog.

"It's a real Arcanine! I can't believe it" she screamed, while petting the fluffy fur of the creature, whose eyes were closed and was obviously enjoying the treatment he was receiving. It almost seemed like Devon never showed any love or care about his Pokemon before.

"Well, you just saw a real Pokemon right? Now it's time you come with me.'' Devon jumped onto his Arcanine, stretching his hand towards Nikka, who was still on the floor, motioning for her to grab it.

She hesitated for a moment, but she had agreed to the deal to follow the suspicious teen, which was going to take her to who knows where.

"We are ready'' Devon said as he gave Nikka a cold gaze and an evil smirk, as if he was planning something. She was starting to regret getting on the Pokemon, because as soon Devon gave the outburst sign, the Arcanine started running at an amazing speed. After all, Arcanines were well known for their speed.

As Arcanine increased his speed, Nikka didn't have any other option but to wrap her arms around Devon's waist, keeping a tight embrace around him.

As Devon felt the contact between Nikka and him, he turned around to see the girl with her eyes shut tightly, burying her face into his back and holding on as if her life depended on it. He knew this would happen, and grinned right as they reached their destination.

The Arcanine decreased his speed, and halted in front of the door to a huge, metal construction hidden in the woods.

"We have arrived, so you can open your eyes'' he said, grinning at the scared girl. Nikka opened her eyes slowly, looking at Devon wondering why he was smiling at her, until she realized she was still hugging him.

She pulled her arms off of him quickly and looked away to hide the pink blush that appeared on her velvety skin.

They both jumped off of the Arcanine's back, as Nikka checked out the structure that was in front of her. She had never seen anything remotely similar to this before. It was a massive flat building, with edges and corners everywhere, covered by vibrant turquoise metal panels. The entrance however, was silver colored, bordered by a large silver arch, which seemed to shine even in the shade from the trees. At the very back was a warehouse with a control tower next to it. All in all, it seemed like fort that practically radiated power.

After the girl was finished taking in the details of the amazing structure, they walked towards the entrance, which had a strange machine beside it that looked like a high-tech security lock. There was a flat pad with an outline of a handprint below a clear screen with some sort of silver and black pen attached to it. Devon placed his hand on the lock and then wrote a password with the numbers on the screen. After just a moment the lock beeped and the pair of silver doors opened, allowing both of them to walk in.

"Shall we?" Devon asked in a playful tone, extending his hand for Nikka to grab, just to tease her, and succeeded. Nikka frowned with traces of a pink tinge shown on her cheeks and walked away to avoid facing Devon's smirk.

"_Don't be such a kid" _he said in a whisper that was just barely heard.

After walking through a long hallway, they arrived at a room separated from the others, and for all the scientific equipment that was inside it, Nikka deduced this was the lab.

"Ah, Devon, welcome back'' a mature female voice echoed throughout the lab. The voice belonged to a women wearing a lab coat, and underneath of it, a plain black dress. She looked to be around her mid-twenties, with long straight cerulean hair, and dark midnight black eyes that told everyone who looked into them of the wisdom she possessed.

"Good to see you again, Glashow kyokan.'' Devon saluted the beautiful woman who was walking over to the teens.

"I see you completed your mission, as expected.'' The professor patted the violet haired boy, as if saying _good work. _Glashow shifted her gaze towards Nikka, making eye contact.

"You would be Nikka Latimer, right? I'm Professor Shirley Glashow, but everyone here calls me Glashow kyokan'' she said with a warm smile on her face.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Nikka asked, starting to panic. How did a stranger in a different world know her name?

"Oh right. We haven't explained anything to you yet, so it's understandable that you're confused. Now let's head to the lounge'' she said with that charming, yet slightly suspicious voice of hers. With nowhere else to go, Nikka followed the mysterious pair.

They arrived and stood before another pair of big doors, but these had a symbol that resembled a pokeball, only these had what looked like devil wings at each side of it, and a smoky spiral surrounding the pokeball.

Glashow placed her right hand on a scanner similar to the one outside of the main entrance.

As the doors opened, exposing the luxurious furniture that was inside the room, the three of them made their way to three leather seats, among the others scattered around the lounge.

"You must be wondering why we brought you here, right?" Nikka nodded slightly. That was exactly the first question she wanted to ask.

"We brought you here because you have the necessary requirements to join the Shadow Seekers organization'' Glashow stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"The Shadow Seekers? That was the name of the group in the letter I received when I was playing my game'' she said, recalling the event that happened only few hours ago.

"I'm glad you remembered, because we were the ones who sent that letter'' Glashow said, shrugging nonchalantly at Nikka's dropped jaw.

"Are you kidding me? How the hell can someone do that?" She started yelling and was about to go on a rampage like earlier.

Both Devon and Glashow had a sweatdrop as they saw the distressed girl throwing punches towards walls and muttering under her breath.

'_Here we go again with little, wild Nikka' _Devon thought to himself, as he stood up to calm down the beast.

"l'll take care of this, kyokan'' he stated as he walked towards Nikka. He placed one of his hands around her hips and the other one was used to lift the girl's chin, making the distance between their lips not more than a few centimeters away.

The silvery eyes from Devon were hypnotizing, making her fall in a trance. Her face was turning a deep red, her heart started beating faster and her breathing became more frantic. That was all Nikka could do, immobilized as she was, by this handsome boy's gaze.

"I told you I could handle it, Glashow kyokan'' he said, with a wide smirk, which woke up Nikka from the trance, causing her to angrily push him away, and hid her face in one of couch's pillows, cursing Devon.

The professor cleared her throat to draw the attention of the young pair.

"Now, if may I continue please? We brought you here because we want you to join us. We have acknowledged your skills as a Pokemon trainer through the game'' Glashow said praising Nikka.

"But of all the people you could've chosen, why me? Aren't there better trainers out there? And how did you bring me from the human world to this place?" Nikka asked rapidly, but the professor calmly answered all of them in the exact order as they were spoken.

"You probably don't know this, but good Pokemon trainers are scarce around Johto. And the record says you were one of the first people to complete the game, beating the elite four in one week with all your Pokemon above level 70. That's quite impressive'' she said, gazing at the shocked girl. These people were definitely scary if they knew all that about her playing skills.

"As for how we brought you here…we have a Hypno who used teleport to bring you here.''

Nikka was beyond shocked. It seemed so hard to believe but the proof was all around her. "Oh. So what do you guys actually do'' the teen asked, curious about the purpose of this huge organization.

"We, the Shadow Seekers, are a specialized organization, that help important companies and Pokemon which are in trouble, but we do it secretly. This place was founded by Christopher Blackwailme, a researcher of the Dark Pokemon project or DP project for short.''

''It was virus that spread 50 years ago, that causes Pokemon to go berserk. He helped the professor in charge of the research, until he discovered he was the one who was spreading the virus to create powerful Pokemon. Christopher couldn't stand to see the Pokemon suffering like this, so he rebelled and founded the Shadow Seekers to stop the Pokemon's abuse. And, after a war against his old boss, he triumphed. Thankfully after medical treatment, the Pokemon returned to their original state."

"That's pretty impressive, Glashow kyokan'' Nikka said with excitement. She really liked these kinds of stories.

"But three years ago, symptoms of the same DP virus have been found in some Pokemon, and that's why the director started the search for qualified trainers to fight, as Christopher and his team did 50 years ago.''

"Hmmm I see… so what do you want me to do?" Nikka asked both Glashow kyokan and Devon. They both stayed quiet as the girl looked back and forth at the both of them. They probably didn't expect an answer so quickly.

"Are you saying you want to join us?" Devon asked with a wide grin as he rested his chin on his hand.

Nikka frowned as she looked at him with annoyance. "Well, I've got nothing to lose, and it would be a shame to miss out on this adventure, right?'' she said with a smile and a wink.

Both of the amused listeners nodded at each other. They stood up from their seats, Glashow heading to the exit first.

"I have things to prepare so I'll leave the rest to you, Devon'' the cerulean haired professor said, before waving at the teens, and disappearing from the room.

"Now, we should get going as well'' Devon said heading to the door before Nikka spoke.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't trust a pervert like him.

"You can't hang around wearing that, you'll stick out like a sore thumb" he said, placing his hands in his pockets, hidden by the huge cape he was wearing.

Nikka took one look at herself and slapped her forehead. She forgot she was still wearing her uniform.

After a short walk, they arrived at a huge room with lots of cabinets, and after taking a closer look, the girl realized it was a huge wardrobe. The outfits were divided by cabinets. In one there were the tops, in another were the pants, shorts, skirts, etc. and in the lower sections, the shoes. It was certainly a girl's paradise.

"No way! What a huge wardrobe, and look at all these outfits!" she said filled with joy, and went to check out everything in the huge closet.

"Now change into something more worthy of a Pokemon trainer'' Devon said, plopping on the tiny couch that was outside the fitting room.

Nikka grabbed a mountain of clothes, and headed into the fitting room as Devon waited, making himself comfortable and took a deep breath, before finally closing those dream-like silver eyes of his. He knew this would take a while.

Devon was half asleep, when Nikka finally got out, pushing the curtains aside, to let her new look be inspected by the sitting figure of a tired, yet handsome guy.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around to let her spectator see a better angle of her outfit. She was wearing a black and pale yellow sleeveless shirt, that left her midriff showing, a pair of grey shorts, that matched the dark gray knee high socks, and finally a pair of white boots, with canary yellow and red details.

"Well, don't you look like a cute little bee'' the smirking Devon said, referring to Nikka's new shirt. Indeed she looked like a human bee.

Nikka blushed slightly as she made her way back to the cabinets to search for something else. Devon sighed as he slapped himself for such stupid words. Now she would go and choose a new outfit to wear which would take even more time. But the violet haired boy was wrong. The teen went and grabbed something from one of the cabinets. The she unfolded a nice mahogany jacket. She put it on, and it looked nice on her, highlighting those emerald eyes of her.

"And now for the final touch'' she said, searching for something in the drawers where the accessories were supposed to be, and took out a pair of black fingerless gloves.

With the last few additions, she really looked like an expert Pokemon trainer. However it wasn't so much her clothes that gave that impression, but the look in her eyes; a girl hungry for adventure who would let nothing stop her in the new adventure that was about to begin. A journey not meant for cowards, rather it was meant for those who seek greatness.


End file.
